What Do You Mean We're In The YYH Universe!
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: Five people from our world get dragged into the YYH universe because their actually demons! I suck at summaries but the story is great so please read R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell do you want now binkie breath!" Said a teen who was wearing a green uniform with his hair gelled back to a toddler who was sitting at a desk stamping papers.

"Well it's about time you five got here. I have a mission for you guys," The toddler said to the four boys in front of him.(yes there is five cause since i'm the authoress i made it to were koenma brought Kuronue back to life and put him on the team.)

"But we're on a school vacation can't you get someone else to do it just this once, Koenma?" The same teen as before said to Koenma.

"No, Yusuke I can't now shut up and let me talk without any interuptions. Now your mission is this, you guys will be monitoring these three people." Koenma said while handing the boys a picture of five people, a boy & four girls.

The two older girls look like they could pass as twins but one had long black hair with blood red tips at the bottom & the tips of her bangs were blood red as well and she had blood red eyes like Hiei's but with a softer look, while the other girl had long blue hair with ice blue tips on the bottom of it and on the tips of her bangs as well and both their hair which was in a high ponytail that made it reach their ankels could have easily been abled to drag across the floor if down. The boy looked just like Kuronue except the fact that his hair was shorter and kind of spikey. And the last two girls looked like twins as well except one had meduim blood red hair with black tips at the bottom and at the end of her bangs, while the other girl had meduim ice blue hair with blue tips at the bottom and on the ends of her bangs, their hair went down to their knees, but since their hair was up in a high ponytail it only went down to their butts.

"The two older girls are twin sisters and that is all five of thems natural hair and eye color. The smaller one with red hair is their cousin, the other young girl is their cousins best friend & the boy is the two older girls best friend. Now this may come as a shock to you guys but these five are from another dimension where we are all from an anime show called Yu Yu Hakusho. You boys getting all this?" Koenma asked and the boy said yes.

"Now if you guys would watch the monitor I will show you what they are doing right now." Koenma said and turned the screen on.

* * *

Kit: Yatta! First chapter is up & the second chapter is on the way! At least I think it is when we figure out how to post the second chapter. 

Kai: Please R&R!

Kit: Cause if you do you get a free plushie of any YYH character you want and a lifetime supply of... POCKY!

Kai & Kit: Ja ne!


	2. Surveillance

On the screen you see a head of black hair passed out like a rock until...

Beep Beep Beep Be.. CRASH

Kai has yet again destroyed another alarm clock by pick it up and throwing.

"Kai please don't tell me you through another alarm clock at the wall. Oh and good morning." Kit said walking into the room wearing a pair of red pajamas with happy bunnies on them. Her tanktop says: I'm only mean to people who tell me to be nice.

"Ok I won't tell you then and good morning is an oxymoron like Kuwabaka wearing a shirt that says harvard." Kai said to Kit while giving her a glare to rival that of Hiei's. Kai was wearing pajamas that look just like Kit's except there black with happy bunnies and her tanktop says: Cute but Pscyho.

"Moody. Well then since your up I'm gonna start makin some bacon bitch! See ya!" And with that Kit ran like hell from the room.

" I hope her bacon burns." Kai said grabbing some clothes and heading into her private bathroom. While Kai is changing we go to the yu yu verse.

* * *

"Kuwabaka haha!" Yusuke was laughing his ass off yet again.

* * *

Kai walks out of her bathroom which is basically nothing but the colors black and blood red same for her room wear a black tanktop that said "Yes, I'm a flippin God, so start treating me like one! Now bow down, bitches!" in red writing and a pair of black baggy pant with several pocket on each side with silver chains hanging down the side. She also wore black fingerless gloves. Basically she was punk rock and pretty damn hot.

Downstairs was pretty hectic since aparently Mai & Katani's hamster they were assigned to take care of during break was an escape artist.

"Hey Kuro how many pieces of bacon you want?" Kit said from the kitchen as Kai, Mai, Katani, & Kuro walked in.

"A couple." Kuro said while pouring him some milk.

"How many is that?" Kit asked him again.

"Two." Kai replied for him while he mixed the choclate in his milk.

"Why two?" Mai & Katani said together.

"Because three is a love triangle and four is an orgy." Was Kai reply and everyones responces were Mai & Katani burst out giggling cause they hang around three perverts all day, Kuro had choclate milk come out his nose and Kit well...

"Do you smell something burning or is Kai in fire demon mode again." Mai asked when...

"OH NO THE BACON!!" Yep Kit's bacon burned partly because of Kai and the fact that she forgot about it do to being dumbstruck by what Kai had said.

"I knew it would burn one way or another. Oh and Kit your kitsune ears and tail are out again." And with that Kai walked out the kitchen with her breakfast in hand.

* * *

Yusuke, Koenma & Kuwabara are officially laughing there asses off, inside Kurama Youko was rolling so Kurama had to bite down on his thump, Kuronue was rolling as well and hiei was smirking having decided he liked this girl called Kai.

* * *

Kai: Yay I did it!

Kit: Please Read & Review!


End file.
